toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
Birthday Login Bonus
Birthday Login Bonus are events that commemorate the birthday of playable in-game characters. These login bonus events give 100 to all players that logged in from 4:00 AM of the birthday to 3:59 AM of the next day. List of Birthday Login Bonus January 17 (Sanae's Birthday) Sanae birthday 2020.jpg|2020 birthday art. January 22 (Hiyori's Birthday) Hiyori birthday message.jpg|2018 birthday art, with Kanami and Mihono mocking Hiyori's taste for chocomint. Hiyori birthday 2019.jpg|2019 birthday art, with Hiyori and her mother Kagari. Hiyori birthday 2020.jpg|2020 birthday art. February 7 (Chie's Birthday) Chie setouchi birthday 2018.jpg|2018 birthday art, with Mihono and Nene surprising Chie. Chie setouchi birthday 2019.jpg|2019 birthday art, with Kofuki's infamous "Chichie" joke on her birthday cake. Chie birthday 2020.jpg|2020 birthday art. February 14 (Mai's Birthday) Mai yanase birthday 2018.jpg|2018 birthday art, with Sayaka holding a gift for Mai. Mai yanase birthday 2019.jpg|2019 birthday art, with Mai and Sayaka making pastries together. Mai birthday 2020.jpg|2020 birthday art. March 3 (Yume's Birthday) Yume tsubakuro birthday 2018.jpg|2018 birthday art, with a blissful Yume holding a branch of cherry blossoms. Lead-up story. Yume tsubakuro birthday 2019.jpg|2019 birthday art, showing a picture of Yume with Yukari and the other Elite Guards. April 9 (Yui's Birthday) Yui yamashiro birthday 2019.jpg|2019 birthday art, with Yui hugging her younger sister Miku. April 28 (Akira's Birthday) May 15 (Ellen's Birthday) Ellen birthday.jpg|2018 birthday art, with Ellen cherishing the present she received from her parents. Ellen kohagura birthday 2019.jpg|2019 birthday art, with Ellen surprised by Nene, Kaoru and Richard Friedman. May 31 (Mihono's Birthday) Mihono birthday.jpg|2018 birthday art, with Mihono sleeping on Chie's lap. Mihono birthday 2019.jpg|2019 birthday art, featuring Mihono, Chie and Kiyoka in their summer uniforms. June 13 (Yukari's Birthday) Yukari birthday.jpg|2018 birthday art, with a younger Yukari surprised by her teammates. Yukari birthday 2019.jpg|2019 birthday art, with Yukari caught "at a bad moment" by Yume and Yomi. June 16 (Kaoru's Birthday) Kaoru birthday.jpg|2018 birthday art, with Kaoru surprised by Nene and Ellen in a Nene suit. Kaoru birthday 2019.jpg|2019 birthday art, featuring a pixelated rendition of Ellen, Nene and Kaoru sharing naptime together. July 14 (Minato's Birthday) Minato birthday 2019.jpg|2019 birthday art, with Minato anticipating Kagari's present for her. July 19 (Mirja's Birthday) Mirja birthday.jpg|2018 birthday art, with Mirja given a two-piece swimsuit by Mihono and Kiyoka. Mirja birthday 2019.jpg|2019 birthday art, with Mirja surrounded by several okatana pillows (and a hidden Kofuki). July 24 (Maki's Birthday) Maki birthday.jpg|2018 birthday art, with Maki surrounded by girls while a disappointed Suzuka hides a rose present. Maki birthday 2019.jpg|2019 birthday art, with Maki hoisting Yume up high while Suzuka and Yomi watch. August 13 (Kanami's Birthday) Kanami etou birthday 2018.jpg|2018 birthday art, with Kanami holding hands with Hiyori and Mai. Kanami birthday 2019.jpg|2019 birthday art. August 30 (Kiyoka's Birthday) Kiyoka musumi birthday 2018.jpg|2018 birthday art, with Mihono bringing a gift while Kiyoka enjoys the presence of Shiho's pet dogs. Kiyoka birthday 2019.jpg|2019 birthday art. September 9 (Suzuka's Birthday) Suzuka konohana birthday 2018.jpg|2018 birthday art, with a flustered Suzuka approached too closely by Maki. Suzuka birthday 2019.jpg|2019 birthday art. October 10 (Tsugumi's Birthday) Tsugumi birthday 2019.jpg|2019 birthday art. November 17 (Sayaka's Birthday) Sayaka itomi birthday 2018.png|2018 birthday art, with Sayaka celebrating her special day with her friends. Sayaka birthday 2019.jpg|2019 birthday art. November 30 (Kagari's Birthday) Kagari birthday 2019.jpg|2019 birthday art. December 4 (Kofuki's Birthday) Kofuki birthday.jpg|2017 birthday art, with Kofuki scolded by Mihono for eating her cake with her hands. Kofuki shichinosato birthday 2018.jpg|2018 birthday art, with Tsugumi and Mihono in Aradama hoodies hugging an annoyed Kofuki. Kofuki birthday 2019.jpg|2019 birthday art. December 24 (Yomi's Birthday) Yomi satsuki birthday 2018.png|2018 birthday art, with Yomi joined by the other Elite Guards in making omusubi. Yomi birthday 2019.jpg|2019 birthday art. Category:Events